


A Madney Ever After.

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 9-1-1 Ever Afters [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 2.5 kids and a white picket fence?, Chimney's a dad, Domestic Madney, F/M, Happy Ending, Maddies a mom, Unplanned Pregnancy, madney, uncle Buck is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: A few weeks after 3.14 Maddie learns something that will change her and Chim's lives forever... is she ready? Is he? Are they?ON HIATUS
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 9-1-1 Ever Afters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. A Bright Pink Plus Sign

Maddie stared at the stick in her hands, the bright pink plus sign almost seeming to mock her. It wasn't possible...was it? She and Chim were always so careful, even the night at the hotel they'd been careful...hadn't they?

She wracked her brain trying to figure it out and she just...couldn't. The night was a bit of a blur. Between Chim saying “I love you” for the first time, them saving the woman who got pinned between the table and the wall, everything that happened was a blur. But she was on the pill, had been since she before she left Doug. Not that he'd ever known it of course.

She was late, which was odd, but she'd just figured with the stress of the hostage situation a few weeks ago and everything else that had been going on it was normal. This...this was not normal. She sat on the edge of the tub, stick in hand and had to try and adjust to her new reality.

Maddie Buckley...was pregnant.


	2. Eight Months Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight Months Later: Maddie's given birth. After an exhausting labor with Chim and Buck at her sides, they and Albert enjoy some time together and Maddie reflects on her first sonogram and the discovery that changed their lives -again-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled to figure out how to continue. There'll be more flashbacks in the following chapters to cover Maddie's pregnancy but I figured a time jump was the easiest way forward, hope it works!

Eight months later:

Maddie laid in the hospital bed utterly exhausted. Twins, she'd had -twins-, when they'd found out about the twins at their first ultrasound she almost hadn't believed it. She thought Chimney was going to faint. But now, seeing her fiance holding their daughter in his arms while her brother held their son, she couldn't help but smile. Albert was there too waiting, not so patiently, to hold one of the babies.

“They're so tiny.” Chim spoke softly, holding their daughter against his chest.

His shirt was open and the sheet they had her wrapped in was loose so they could lay skin to skin. Buck was staring down at his nephew and nodded.

“They really are, how can a human be so tiny.”

Maddie knew he was tired, her labour had been long and she'd had both Chim and Buck with her the whole time.

“Twins are always smaller than singles.” She spoke softly, tiredly.

Chim moved carefully from the chair he was sitting in to come over to the bed. He sat gently at Maddie's side.

“They're perfect Maddie, absolutely perfect.”

Maddie smiled, nodding. “Yeah they are.”

She lifted her hand and gently stroked Soo Yun's* head of dark hair. She smiled and lookd over at Buck, “Let Albert hold Kevin for a bit Buck.”

Her brother pouted but carefully passed the little boy over his other uncle, “They're amazing Maddie, -you're- amazing.” He walked over and kissed her cheek.

Maddie smiled at her brother, “Thank you Buck. For everything.”

Buck just nodded, “Of course. You're family.”

Albert was just staring in awe at the face of his nephew, “He will not always be so small right? I feel as if he weighs nothing at all. It is amazing.” He looked up, smiling, “You have made two very beautiful children. I am very happy for you.”

Later that night, once the twins had been fed and Chim, Buck, and Albert had gone home to sleep Maddie drifted off thinking back on the day they'd found out they were having twins and how much that had changed their lives.

~*~*~*~

7 1/2 months ago:

Maddie laid on the exam bed, Chim standing at the head, his hand on her shoulder as the tech started the sonogram. Her doctor had pegged her pregnancy at about seven weeks, though with how bad her morning sickness had been they decided to do a sonogram quickly.

The wand moved over her belly and she reached up to rest her hand over Chim's. The tech watched the screen, making notes and taking pictures. After a few moment though the woman blinked.

  
“Oh well, that could explain it.” She commented and Maddie blinked herself.

“What could explain what?” She asked, watching the woman.

The tech grinned and turned the screen so they could see, “There's baby one and there...” She moved the wand, “Is baby two.” She grinned at Maddie, “You're having twins. That -could- be why you're experiencing more severe morning sickness.”

Maddie stared at the screen, at the two distinct areas where -two- babies were growing. Chim's hand flexed on her shoulder a few times.

“Twins.” He said, sounding as stunned as Maddie figured they both looked. “Twins. Oh my god Maddie.”

Maddie couldn't take her eyes off the monitor. Twins. How would they do this? Could they do this? She sighed softly, well, they were were about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Soon Yun is a Korean girl's name, it means 'a perfect lotus flower'. Chim's mother is never actually named, but I thought this was a beautiful name for the woman that gave us Chim and that Chim and Maddie would want to honor her as well as Kevin, obviously.


	3. A Happy Morning and a Romantic Recollection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chim wakes up at home after the babies are born, he reminisces about proposing to Maddie and then joins her and a very eager Uncle Buck at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys I am so sorry I left this one for so long! The Muse, and her Plot Bunny Army, have had a SERIOUS case of writing ADD and Prompt Multiplication! I'm -hoping- I can start working on things with more regularity...I have way too many fics "in progress" and even more ideas for new fics. Please bear with me! Thanks everyone!

Chimney woke up the next morning, rolled over to snuggle Maddie and froze when the bed was empty. He blinked a moment and then the day before came rushing back to him. He was a father, his babies had been born. He rolled on his back and grinned at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. When Maddie told him she was pregnant he'd been shocked. But that shock had quickly turned into absolute elation, with a bit of fear, he was going to be a father but he had...no idea how to actually be one. Neither he or nor Maddie had had great fathers growing up, Maddie hadn't even had a great mom. But then he remembered, he had the Lees. Mr. Lee had been an amazing example of the kind of man and father he wanted to be.

Chim made himself get out of bed and head for the kitchen. He'd have breakfast and then he was going back to the hospital to see his fiancee and their beautiful twins. While he was making his breakfast in the kitchen of their new house Chim hummed a happy tune and remembered the night he proposed to Maddie. It was hard to believe it was only three months ago, but it had been perfect.

\- - - - 

They'd moved into the new house not long ago. The 118, Josh, Athena and her kids, even Michael had helped. They'd had an official housewarming party not long after but this was different. He'd asked Bobby for help and the older man had come through. Helping him figure out how to cook something really special for Maddie. They'd gone over the recipe so many times he was _sure_ Athena was sick of it but Chim needed it to be perfect.

Maddie worked till 6 that night and Chim had managed to get the day off. The dining room table was set, a beautiful tablecloth, candles, good plates and cutlery. Two red roses in a glass vase. It was great. Soft music played as Chim put the finishing touches on their meal, one he knew wouldn't upset Maddie's stomach. Though he'd had the windows open the whole time he was cooking just in case. Buck had agreed to pick Maddie up, take her back to his place to change out of her work clothes and then bring her home. Hen and Karen were waiting at Buck's with the outfit and make up to doll her up. He knew Maddie'd be suspicious but he didn't care. He wanted to make her a nice dinner and then finally, finally ask her to marry him. He wasn't sure if she'd say yes, even with twins on the way but he was hopeful.

At 7:30 he heard Buck's Jeep pull in the driveway and the sibling bickering as Buck brought her to the door. Maddie was trying to get Buck to tell her what was going on and Buck, to his credit, wasn't spilling the beans.

“Good might Maddie, I love you.” He could hear Buck saying bye to Maddie.

“I love you too Buck.” Maddie's voice gave him butterflies and he gave them a few second to hug before opening the door.

He was in the suit he'd worn the night he told her he loved her, Maddie was in a beautiful wrap style maternity dress and looked incredible.

“Welcome home baby.” He took her hand and drew her inside.

“Chimney, _what_ is going on?”

Chim grinned, “I wanted to do something special for you. I hope you don't mind.” He closed the door, let Maddie set her purse down and then drew her into the dining room where the table was set.

“Oh...oh Chim.” She teared up a bit and he got her a tissue, letting her dab her eyes, “This is so...so beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you Maddie.” He walked her to the table, pulled out her chair for her and tucked it under her when she sat down.

“Chimney.” Maddie smiled, dabbing her eyes again. “You're so sweet.”

He smiled back at her and went to get their dinner. He served it up, smiling, “And yes, before you asked, Bobby _did_ help but I did all the cooking tonight myself.”

“I wasn't going to but thank you.” She dug in and ate heartily.

The last few months with the twins Maddie'd been pretty hungry letting the twins grow and do what they needed. Chim had made sure to make plenty for them both, a nice salad, a pasta dish with turkey, and dessert but that would be later. For now they talked about their days and enjoyed the meal.

“Alright, time for dessert.” Chim winked when they'd finished, “I'll be right back.”

He cleared the dishes while Maddie sat and rubbed her belly, talking to the twins like she did after every meal. He got the desserts out, small creme caramels which he'd made way too many of because they were actually -really- hard but these two when it counted had come out perfectly. He plated Maddie's and got out the small cupcake wrapper to set on top with the ring inside. He took a breath and walked back into the living room.

He smiled at Maddie no matter what her answer he was the happiest, and luckiest, man on the planet. He set his own down, watching Maddie.

“Chim...what's this?” She pointed at the differences between their plates as he set them down.

“Maddie Buckley, you are the love of my life, the mother of my children and everything I have ever hoped to find in a partner.” He set hers down and got down on one knee, “I am asking, with no expectations, no pressure, but a whole lot of hope. Will you marry me?”

Maddie gasped, looking at the ring in the little paper up, it was beautiful. Simple, understated almost and connected to a thing chain. It was...perfectly Chim.

“Howie...I...” She teared up, picking up the ring by its chain and looked at him, “Yes.”

\- - - -

The toaster popped with his bagel and snapped him out of his remembrance. He sipped his coffee, buttered his bagel and took a seat at the table he'd just been thinking of as he ate.

_Where are you? I wanna see the babies but you're not here!_

A text from Buck popped up on his phone and he laughed before texting back.

_I'm at home, eating breakfast. Did you even sleep?_

_B: Sleep? What's that? I'm an uncle!_

_C: And I'm a father. What's your point Buckaroo?_

_B: I wanna see the babies but Maddie says we have to wait for you._

Chim laughed, shaking his head at the texts.

_C: Take a breath Buck, I'll be there soon. Seriously, go get a...not coffee, you've clearly had too much, but go get a drink, something to eat. I'll be there soon._

There was a few minutes silence before his phone chimed again. He looked down and smiled at the message from Maddie.

_M: Thank you. I love you. Now get your butt here before he gets back._

_C: Yes ma'am. I love you too._

He finished his coffee, popped the last bite of his bagel into his mouth and headed out the door to get back to the hospital.

\- - - -

Maddie had fed the twins, Chim had helped change them and was sitting next to Maddie in bed each of them holding one of the twins when Buck got back to the hospital. His face lit up and he pulled out his phone.

“Can I take a picture? This is just so sweet.”

Chim laughed softly and looked at Buck, “That, is up to your beautiful sister.”

Maddie sighed, “I look like a mess but sure, if you think it's _that_ sweet, go ahead.”

“You don't look a mess.” Buck assured her, “You look amazing.”

Buck opened up his camera and took a few pictures before he stepped closer to the bed, that Buckley grin on his face.

“So...can I hold one of them?”

Maddie laughed but nodded, “Sure, come take Kevin, my arms are getting a little tired, I had to hold them both while I was feeding them.”

Chim was pretty sure Buck's cheeks would crack if he smiled any wider, but watched him carefully pick up his nephew like the precious bundle he was and cradle him close.

“Hey Kevin. Remember me? I'm Uncle Buck. Your mommy's my sister. I am gonna take such good care of you and your sister, just like they will. And your Uncle Albert too. He's your daddy's brother.” He swayed gently in place gazing down at the little boy, “You'll get to meet the rest of your family soon. They're not blood family, they're chosen family and that's the best kind of family to have. They love you because they want to, because they know you and care and don't have any sort of obligation. It's amazing.”

Maddie teared up a bit, leaning into Chim who turned and kissed her cheek, “He's right, but you and Buck, you chose each other too. Not just because you're blood but because you know how special and amazing you both are.”

Maddie nodded, “I know, I know.” She sniffled softly, her fiance at her side, her brother holding their son. It was a really amazing morning.


End file.
